Aceptando sentimientos
by DarkReveNoir
Summary: “ ¿Existen las vidas pasadas?, Harry y Severus deberán averiguarlo”
1. Default Chapter

"Aceptando sentimientos"

Resumen: " ¿Existen las vidas pasadas, Harry y Severus deberán averiguarlo".

Advierto que este fics es Slash, osea contiene relaciones Hombre x Hombre, en este caso, Severus y Harry.

Bueno, aquí va:

Parejas: Harry/Severus.

Introducción:

Hace miles de años atrás en la época de la Grecia antigua:

Un bello joven estaba recostado debajo de un gran árbol de Laurel disfrutando de las suaves caricias que el viento le proporcionaba a su rostro, estaba feliz, al fin podía disfrutar plenamente de su amor y dejar de atormentarse con episodios del pasado...

¡Hebe, amor disculpa el retraso es que me entretuvo el simpático y sobre protector amigo que tienes con sus "amables" consejos de ¡ le llegas a hacer daño Hebe y ni Zeus te salvara de mi!- decía Dionisio con fastidio

Jajajaja, ese Teseo, debes disculparlo Dionisio, pero sabes que crecimos juntos y es un tanto protector conmigo, pero sé que ya te ah aceptado, luego de esa lucha- dijo cambiando su tono alegre al de uno triste

Hebe, no pienses en eso, ya todo paso- dice abrazándolo con fuerza- ahora nada nos va a separar.

Pero Dionisio no sabia que equivocado estaba con sus palabras ya que un perverso plan los estaba por separar.

Lejos de ahí en las profundidades del inframundo un furioso personaje tramaba su cruel venganza, sobre las personas que se habían atrevido a contradecirlo.

Se van a arrepentir de haberme desafiado, en especial ese estúpido mortal de Dionisio, nadie, pero ¡Nadie, pasa a llevar a Hades y se queda tranquilo, me las van a pagar, ya que si Hebe no es mío no lo será de ninguna persona-

Dionisio no sientes nada extraño- dijo preocupado Hebe

Si, que estará sucediendo- decía Dionisio

De repente un gran estallido los puso alerta

Hola Hebe, ¿Me extrañaste?- decía Hades con sarcasmo

¡Hades!- dijo Dionisio dejando a Hebe detrás de el en señal de protección.

Veo que todavía estas con este mortal, aún no puedo entender como dejaste tu vida eterna para estar con esto- dijo Hades con desprecio.

Ah eso Hades se le llama amor, algo que dudo conozcas- dijo Hebe con indiferencia

Puede ser pero créeme ese amor del que hablas no te servirá de mucho- y dicho esto arrojo sobre ellos un extraño brebaje.

Fue tan repentino que no tuvieron oportunidad de escapar solo les quedo tiempo de protegerse en un abrazo al momento que les cayo el contenido helado de esa rara sustancia.

Esperaron pero nada pasaba, luego sin previo aviso una punzada de dolor los invadió y juntos cayeron al suelo.

En ese momento Hades con una malévola sonrisa desaparecía pronunciando una palabras.

No encontraran descanso en esta vida y con odio en sus corazones se reencontraran en la próxima, ese odio los llevara a la perdición y no podrán escapar...-

Los jóvenes a penas pudieron escuchar esas palabras, lo último de lo que fueron concientes es de que uno fríos ojos rojos los miraban con odio, para luego desaparecer.

He...Hebe- dijo Dionisio con dificultad

Dio...Dionisio- respondió Hebe.

Luego de eso los bellos ojos de ambos se cerraban para no volverse a abrir.

Pero no todo estaba perdido, un rayo de esperanza salió de las penumbras.

Una bella luz ilumino el lugar y de ella salió una bella mujer o mejor dicho Diosa, Hera madre de todos los Dioses conmovida por el amor que se profanaban esos jóvenes decidió ayudarlos.

Si bien no podía contrarrestar todos los efectos del brebaje de Hades podía darles una esperanza, de esta forma comenzó a susurrar suave y dulcemente.

En su próxima vida se reencontraran, si bien creerán odiarse el amor que se tienen estará ahí... - dijo mientras una pequeña corriente de aire los envolvía

... Poco a poco recordaran lo que paso en está época, en un principio será como simples sueños que se transformaran en visiones que no los dejaran tranquilos hasta que logren aceptar lo que sienten y unirse para luchar contra el mal y ganar la libertad de sus almas.-

Dicho esto desapareció dejando bajo un Laurel dos cuerpos inertes cuyas almas esperaban sus próximas vidas para luchar contra lo que se les avecinara.

Deben aceptar lo que sienten...-

¡Aaaaaaah!- dos gritos se escucharon al mismo tiempo a mitad de la noche en las profundidades del castillo, ¿porque, pues porque en ese momento dos personas despertaban luego de haber tenido nuevamente esos raros sueños...

Si. así es en ese momento, a mitad de la noche en las profundidades del castillo de Hogwarts se despertaban Severus Snape y Harry Potter.

Fin de la introducción...

Hola, bueno este es el primer fics que público aquí, espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios.

Gracias.

Adios

DarkReveNoir


	2. Capítulo Primero: Pasado en común

Capítulo Primero: " Pasado en común"

Pareja: Harry/Severus

Resumen: " ¿Existen las vidas pasadas, Harry y Severus deberán averiguarlo"

Harry, te encuentras bien, luces muy cansado- decía un poco preocupado Ron

Si Ron, estoy bien lo que pasa es que no eh podido dormir mucho- respondió con voz cansada Harry

Pues que mala suerte, porque por ahora no podrás dormir, mira ya se nos está haciendo tarde para pociones, que horrible es tener que estar aguantando a ese grasiento de Snape - decía con enojo

Crees que no lo sé, pero lamentablemente para mi estoy obligado a cursar por pociones si quiero ser Auror- decía desanimadamente Harry

Lo sé, hablando de pociones no has notado que últimamente Snape ah estado de muy mal humor, peor del que ya acostumbra, no es que me importe lo que le pase, pero bueno si ya era desagradable estar con el en clase con ese humor imagínate ahora- dijo Ron

Si, algo eh notado, pero la verdad no me interesa- dijo Harry bostezando

Vaya hermano realmente estas mal- dijo Ron

Gracias Ron- dijo Harry sarcásticamente

¡Harry, Ron!- decía una atareada Hermione

Hermione, ¿en dónde estabas?- dijo Ron

Eh... yo, bueno no importa, los estaba buscando para ir a clase, ya se nos hace tarde- dijo nerviosa Hermione y comenzó a caminar mas rápido en dirección a las mazmorras

¿Que es lo que le sucede últimamente a Hermione?- le dijo Ron a Harry

Ah, ¿que paso Ron?- dijo distraídamente

No, nada, alcancemos a Hermione mejor- dijo Ron en un suspiro

Dicho esto apuraron el paso para llegar a las mazmorras y alcanzar a Hermione que ya estaba entrando en el aula de Snape para una nueva clase de Pociones.

Al llegar se pusieron lo mas lejos posible de la mesa del profesor como siempre y esperaron ah que llegara Snape.

Silencio- dijo Snape a penas cruzo la puerta del aula- los ingredientes y el procedimiento están el pizarrón- diciendo esto hizo un movimiento con la varita con lo cual aparecieron palabras y medidas de los ingredientes en la pizarra- comiencen ahora.

Valla, si que está de buen humor hoy día- dijo Ron con burla

Guárdese sus comentarios Sr.Weasley y esos serán 10 puntos menos para Griffindor- dijo Snape enojado

Ron no se atrevió a abrir mas la boca y Harry que a penas se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía se puso a trabajar en su poción.

Paso una hora trabajando y no había tenido mayores problemas, hasta que sintió como Snape se acercaba a su lugar, lo mas probable para provocarlo.

Valla Sr. Potter, veo que está mejorando- dijo Snape sorprendiendo a Harry- la verdad ya era hora de que hiciese algo bien- dijo con burla, mientras en el aula sonaban las risas de lo Slytherins que adoraban ver como su profesor favorito humillaba a ese idiota de Potter

Snape sin querer al acercarse mucho al lugar en donde Harry trabajaba, rozo la mano del muchacho con la suya, este hecho hubiese sido pasado por alto si luego de eso no los atacara un estremecimiento y miles de imágenes pasaran por la mente de ambos.

Pensamientos de Snape:

Ah, que aburrido estoy, la celebración ya se puso muy monótona, mejor iré a dar una vuelta- decía Dionisio mientras caminaba rumbo a un lago cercano- Valla- se sobresalto- ¡que es esa luz?...

Pensamientos de Harry:

Para que sirve la vida eterna, si no hay nada que hacer- decía Hebe desanimado- Hasta los mortales lo pasan mejor que yo- dijo mientras miraba como en la tierra se celebraba una fiesta- creo que bajare un rato, iré a darme un baño en ese lago- diciendo esto una gran luz lo envolvió conduciéndolo a la tierra.

Pensamientos de Snape y Harry:

Esa luz es ¿un chico?... que hermoso es- decía un maravillado Dionisio, el joven era realmente bello, pelo negro azabache hasta los hombros y que le caía desordenado por el rostro y unos ojos increíblemente verdes, además de un muy bien formado cuerpo

Que es ese ruido... ¿quien esta ahí?- pregunto Hebe, mientras miraba y descubría a un asombrado mortal que lo observaba maravillado mientras el se desvestía- ¿quien eres tu?- que lindo mortal, pensó Hebe y no era para menos era alto y con el pelo tan negro como el de el mismo que le llegaba no mas abajo de la barbilla, además poseía una figura muy bella y bien formada y unos ojos increíblemente negros

Hola, bueno yo disculpa- decía Dionisio mientras salía de su escondite- yo venia para acá a descansar y te vi, no lo puede evitar- dijo un poco avergonzado

No te preocupes no pasa nada y dime ¿cual es tu nombre?- decía Hebe divertido

Me llamo Dionisio, y ¿el tuyo es..?- dijo Dionisio mirando Hebe

Me llamo Hebe, mucho gusto Dionisio- dijo Hebe sonriéndole

yo...emmm, bueno igualmente y que hacías aquí- dijo dándose cuanta de lo tonta de su pregunta, pues si estaba al lado de un lago y desvistiéndose era obvio que quería bañarse.

Yo bueno estaba por darme un baño...-

Oh bueno entonces mejor no te molesto mas- diciendo esto se dispuso a irse, pero una suave mano lo detuvo

Si quieres puedes quedarte Dionisio- dijo sensualmente Hebe

Pero y que voy a hacer yo aqu...- pero no pudo terminar ya que unos hambrientos labios pararon sus palabras.

Hebe besaba a Dionisio con mucha pasión, mientras este sorprendido comenzó a reaccionar y a responder al beso e intercambiar carisias con ese ser que lo había maravillado desde que lo vio.

Poco a poco se fueron despojando de sus ropas, aunque Hebe ya tenia el trabajo avanzado, cuando ambos ya estaban desnudos un impaciente Dionisio tomo a Hebe de la cintura y se lanzó al lago sin parar ni un momento de besarlo,

Cuando ambos estaban sumidos en ese mar de pasiones un ruido los sobresaltó y...

¡Aaaaaah!- dos gritos sonaron en la enfermeria del colegio.

¿Que pasa profesor, Sr. Potter?- pregunto una exaltada Poppy.

Calma Poppy- dijo Dumbledore- ¿podría dejarme solo con ellos por favor?

Esta bien profesor- dijo Poppy saliendo de la enfermeria

Bien- dijo en cuanto la puerta se cerro- ahora ustedes dos me van a explicar que es lo que sucede, sentí una gran cantidad de energía viniendo de este lugar y eso solo puede pasar porque hay de por medio un hechizo muy poderoso, por eso quiero que me expliquen ¿que es lo que han soñado?- dijo Dumbledore serio.

Harry lo miraban sin comprender como sabia de los sueños extraños y también porque dio a entender que Snape también soñaba lo mismo, iba a preguntarlo cuando su profesor se le adelanto.

Albus que tiene que ver el chiquillo Potter con esos endemoniados sueños- dijo Snape sin comprender

Pues creo que mucho Severus porque al parecer tu y el han soñado lo mismo desde hace algún tiempo, esa energía que se sintió aquí me confirma que ambos están bajo un hechizo y no uno común si no un hechizo de vidas pasadas- dijo tranquilamente Dumbledore

En ese momento dos personas lo miraban sorprendidos, ya que si habían entendido bien ellos dos no solo compartían sueños si no que también un pasado.

Fin del capítulo Primero.

Hola, bueno la verdad estoy muy contenta de haber publicado el fics aquí, espero que les guste como va quedando y gracias por el apoyo.

Bueno aquí van las respuestas a sus comentarios y gracias por el apoyo:

The Riddle Lord: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero el fics te siga gustando, intentare hacer los capítulos en un futuro mas largos. Cuídate

Tercy-S-Scloe: Hola, jajaja, que alegría que te guste, ojala este capítulo no te decepcione, yo sobre si Sev se va a vestir con túnicas griegas, me lo pensare, jajaja. Cuídate.

K kinomoto: Que linda, muchas gracias por el apoyo que me has dado siempre, es muy gratificante de verdad saber que se cuenta con personas como tu, espero te siga gustando mi trabajo y nos estamos leyendo. Posdata: Tu fics me encanta te está quedando realmente bien, bueno tu sabes que en mi tienes también mucho apoyo. Cuídate.

MarisolBlack: Gracias, a mi también me gustan mucho las historias que hablan de la antigüedad esa es una de las razones por las que me inspire en hacer el fics. Espero el capítulo sea de tu agrado. Cuídate.

Bueno los dejo y espero poder subir el próximo capítulo luego.

Adios.

DarkReveNoir.


End file.
